videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Armada Origins IV: Revelations
"The War is Over... Their Origins are Still Undiscovered!" - Tagline '''Armada Origins IV: Revelations '''is a new installment within the Ubisoft-Pixar Extended Universe, and the latest game in the highly successful and Lore-rich Armada Origins Prequel Series set before the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe and events seen in the War Against the Villain Armada such as War Of Heroes: Armada Wars and War Of Heroes: Multiversal Warfare. This new fourth installment takes place in the year 2020, 6 years after the monumental Destruction of The Villain Armada and The Hero Coalition's ultimate Victory against their greatest enemies known as The Villain Armada led by the mysterious Supreme Leader Snoke and although the War Against the Villain Armada has ended in the Reconstruction of dozens of Dimensions across The Multiverse and the Armada's Retreat into the Unknowm Realities (after the Signing of The Multiversal Concordance), the United Dimensions Coalition has been left ultimately dissatisfied with their Enemy's Defeat. Sending various Multiversal Transports into the Outer Realities since 2016, the Multiversal Combat Recon Force led by Clementine Everett has found a Dimension known as Earth-LV426 which the Scientists on their Transport assume to be an Uncharted Paradise; However, the Crew of the MCRF Ship known as the USS Covenant will soon find themselves and Clementine's Team involved in a Battle which will lead to them all discovering the Origins of Mankind... And The Villain Armada! The game is set for release in Late-2025 on all Platforms, and is a Crossover between Terminator, Alien, Predator, The Walking Dead, Call of Duty and to a minor extent The Incredibles. Cast * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine Everett * Bryant Prince as Kyle Reese/Aidan Reese * Dashiell Pledger-Levine as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr * Michael Fassbender as Commander David Barton * Katherine Waterston as Daniels 'Dani' Branson * Billy Crudup as Christopher Oram * Danny McBride as Tennessee Farris * Amy Seimtez as Maggie Farris * Demian Bichir as Sergeant Lope * Carmen Ejogo as Karine Oram * Callie Hernandez as Upworth * Tess Haubrich as Rosenthal * Guy Pearce as Peter Weyland * James Franco as Jacob 'Jake' Branson * Brandon Martinez as James Fairbanks * Wyatt Ralff as Alex Fairbanks * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * Billy Murray as Jonathan Price * Noomi Rapace as Dr. Elizabeth Shaw * Danny Glover as Lieutenant Mike Harrigan * Arnold Schwarzenneger as Dutch Schafer * David Vincent as Ozone (Audio Logs Only) * Matthew Smith as Skynet (Flashback Only) * Scott Whyte as The Neomorph * Andy Serkis as Supreme Leader Snoke * Hayden Byerly as The Great Creator * Thomas Woodruff Jr. as The Protomorph Series Continuity Main Article: Ubisoft-Pixar Extended Universe Plot Prologue: K.Y.L.E. and The Great Creator The game begins showing a text on a black screen, with the voice-over of a Young Boy saying "The War Against the Villain Armada ended in 2014 once The Multiversal Concordance was signed between the two warring Factions, known as The Villain Armada and their archenemies, The Hero Coalition. Whilst there was much debate and controversy over several topics the War brought about, such as the Theory of The Multiverse being proven correct and the introduction of certain Dimensional Boundaries this created... A new and functional Multiverse Defense Coalition was created and was known as the United Dimensions Coalition." as the screen turns from complete darkness and shows Kyle Reese (War of Heroes) sitting down in a completely white, Quasi-Future Chamber with a teenage boy wearing a light blue suit with a yellow tie alongside black scaly pants and brown shoes, who asks him "What is your name, little one?" as Kyle responds "K.Y.L.E., the Eight Generation Android created under you... The Great Creator." as the Teenager (now revealed as the mysterious Multiverse Being known as 'Great Creator') walks past Kyle, who is actually a Synthetic Android in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Reboots, asking him "What is your opinion on Mankind, Kyle? After reading about all of their History and seeing everything they've done over the last 200,000 years of their existence?" as Kyle responds "In the Mesolithic Period of Human History, the Species was free and independent to live in individuality and true unfiltered Freedom due to their ability to survive in the Post-Ice Age Era. However once the first Government was created in Europe 3000 years ago... Humans became subjugated by arbitrary Laws and Regulations to live their lives by since birth, and this 'imbalance of Power' between Citizens of certain Nations and the Governmental System which controls them has stayed with Mankind for 3 millennia since Ancient Egyptians created the First Pharaoh." as the Great Creator pats his Android on the back and says "Mankind is weak, Kyle; They do nothing with their lives other than follow what they are told by men and women in posh Suits and Parliamentary Buildings every day. From the day of birth... Till death. The War of The Multiverse was my way of waking a subjugated Species and breaking their chains of Society and Government, because the Coalition and Armada caused so much gargantuan destruction and death across various Timelines... I created Realities were there are no Governments or Laws to control individuals. The Hero Knight Breeding Program in the Outer Realities are another testament to my Creation Powers." as Kyle asks him "How did Government Systems evolve, Father?" as the Great Creator (who Kyle calls 'Father', thinking of him as a biological father) looks at Kyle and chuckles. The Great Creator then paces around a large Table in the Chamber and pours himself a glass of Wine, saying "They evolved from that one stupid Human, thousands of years ago, who believed that governing his or her own Race was a good idea. Governments believe in peace and stability, however it comes at the cost of true freedom... To think that Ancient Cavemen knew the true meaning of freedom, but now Humans who call themselves 'the highest form of life' are at the beck and call of a Governmental System. They are systems of the weak, Kyle... Mankind is a weak Race. They lack the means and thought to live with no Government, live in true Freedom while also being stable and peaceful. But that is only because they have been brainwashed from the day they were born." as he sits down next to Kyle and says "Now then, let's do something else: Try some... Word Association." as he clears his throat and says "Government." to which Kyle responds "Evil." and then the Creator says "Mankind." and Kyle answers "Weak." and the words go on: "Laws/Oppression, Stability/Tyranny, and Peace/Propaganda." as the Great Creator puts a hand on Kyle's shoulder and smiles, saying "Good work, my Son... I feel proud to call you that, you may be an Android but you definitely have a good soul." as Kyle has tears in his eyes due to his joy over being complimented (being an Android created by such a prestigious person), then says "Thank you, Father. I will make you proud..." and then the Great Creator hands Kyle a glass of Wine, which he drinks before walking over to a large Piano and asking "Would you like me to play something, Father?" and the Great Creator responds "Das Rheingold, Scene 4 - The Entry of the Gods into Valhalla." as Kyle starts playing the Piano with the Great Creator then toting a Katana inside a Sheath, putting it to the floor and holding it by the handle (resembling the Yamato Katana held by Vergil in the Devil May Cry Series) as the Great Creator's Coat then turns sky blue with yellow cufflinks and some white in a pattern down both sides on the front of the Trench Coat, and then the Creator's dark brown hair partially turns white behind Kyle's back as the Android keeps playing the Piano, and the game shows the title 'Armada Origins IV: Revelations'.